


DCU crack doodle

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Centaurification, Centaurs, Crack, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Genderswap, Pencil, Traditional Media, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim as a lesbian centaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DCU crack doodle

**Author's Note:**

> I came across [a post by Te](http://thete1.livejournal.com/665450.html) and somehow ended up doodling Tim as a lesbian centaur.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
